1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fencing systems and in particular to fences constructed by connecting pickets and posts, that are preferably formed from flat plastic tubes, to cross members that are preferably also flat plastic tubes, and including caps for capping which pickets and posts.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is in a fencing system, including picket and post caps and a mounting clip arrangement for securing hollow plastic fence posts and pickets onto cross members to form a picket fence. Where earlier picket fence systems have utilized pickets and even posts and cross members formed from plastic, the connection arrangements for Joining such components together have involved conventional fasteners, such as bolts with nuts turned thereover and screws. Such systems have not, within the knowledge of the inventor, included a fastener device that provides, after connection to a first member, and with a sliding of another member over the first member, for connection of and locking together of the two members. Which fastener device of the invention is mounted onto the first member to fit through a key hole formed in the other member to engage and bind against an inner surface of which other member. Further, within the knowledge of the inventor, no system has heretofore employed picket and post cap that includes a metal strip, that is preferably a section of a spring steel material and its mounting to the cap, as a connectorless coupling arrangement for mounting and locking the cap onto an open top end of a picket or post.